universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:WageGannon6/WageGannon6's Q
Hello guys, welcome to the Q&A session I promised. Originally, I was going to make this a video but I decided to do it as a blog post since everyone else was doing their's as blog posts. 1. What do you think of Power Rangers? (WWEFan45) I'm not a huge fan of it nowadays, but when I was little, I enjoyed Power Rangers SPD. 2. Pizza or Hamburgers? (WWEFan45) Pizza. 3. Who's the annoying enemy in a video game? (WWEFan45) I would say Lakitu from Mario. 4. Do you want to see MechaGodzilla return in Godzilla 3? (WWEFan45) Not really a Godzilla fan but it would be cool. 5. What's your favorite cartoon show? (WWEFan45) I guess it would be Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. :| 6. SpringTrap (WWEFan45) ......Well, SpringTrap to you, I guess. 7. Any favorite sports team(s)? (Kenneth1Chase) Well, since I'm from Michigan, I would say... *Detroit Lions *Detroit Red Wings *Detroit Pistons *Detroit Tigers *Spartans 8. Whats your favorite video game? (Kenneth1Chase) It would be a tie between... *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U *Mario Kart 8 *Skylanders *Disney Infinity 9. Whats your thoughts on my upcoming Koshi Yuko? (Kenneth1Chase) I like it so far, nice cast of characters. My favorite is Helen, because well...you pretty much know why. After all, I wonder if there will be like a youtube or deviantart-related thing somewhere... 10. What's your favorite and least favorite Lawl moveset? (Kenneth1Chase) For my least favorite, it would be Elsa. I don't hate Frozen, I'm just a little uninterested into it. Favorite would be Guy Who Doesn't Like Green Eggs & Ham. 11. What other game systems you have other than the Wii U (Kenneth1Chase) All I got is a 2DS. I had a Gamecube & a Wii but I put those in my storage room in my house due to the fact I usually play the Wii U for a home console now. 12. Any thoughts on WCW? (Kenneth1Chase) Never saw it. :| 13. How did you first got into Wikia? (MegaToon1234) Oh, that's an easy one. First, when I heard that WoSBLW wiki was made, I went their when I was Doug.scheer then after a few months I left then 1 year later I came back. 14. Who would you want to be in MegaToon1234 Lawl Fighters? (MegaToon1234) (1:27) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIbLM7VKHuY 15. What potential announcements are most excited for at E3 2015? (ARC) Well, I hope for some more gameplay of an upcoming game called "Lego Dimensions". Since I wanna do a moveset for Lego Marty McFly. (If there is enough material) 16. Who did you vote for in the Super Smash Bros. Fighter Ballot (If you voted for anybody)? (ARC) Mach Rider, since I think that the game could use some more nostalgia characters. 17. If Super ARC Bros. Brawl was a real game, then which and how many characters in the roster would you play as in a tournament? (ARC) I'd play as.... *Harmonica *Cookie Monster *Cheese Sandwich *George of the Jungle *Thirty/Thirty *The Fonz *Pen *Scrooge McDuck *Catbug *Ultimate Spider-Man *Peashooter *Emmet *Wander *Wheelchair Guy *Puss in Boots *Syndrome *Bruce Lee 18. What was it that made you decide: "I am gonna make my own Lawl game!"? (ARC) Well, after checking out other Text & Read Lawl series, I decided to make my own. :| 19. Is a 50/50 split between starter and unlockable characters (30 starters and 30 unlockales) good, or should I make something like 35 starters and 25 unlockables? Go with the 30 starters & 30 unlockables. That'll be what I'll do with SWG6BB when it's finished. 20. Which other Text & read lawl game do you enjoy the most (not counting mine)? (ARC) Well, I am enjoying Lawl with Garterbelt 4, Smash Bros. Lawl Superior, Super 64 Bros. Brawl, & Elite Warrior Battle Royale as of now. That is all the questions that were answered. Or all the answer to those questions. So, see you later. Category:Blog posts Category:Q&A Category:Super WageGannon6 Bros Brawl